


no comfort like thy arms

by GodOfGlitter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Skater!Victor, Writer!Yuuri, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: Yuuri has a bad day and a bad writer's block.Victor helps.





	no comfort like thy arms

_As Jim waited, The Ice Tiger stared at him. It had been dead a long time, killed probably in jest by a spoiled prince with no value of life. Jim’s heart ached with sympathy for The Ice Tiger, because it truly was majestic, even stuffed full of goose down and mounted on the wall for the Mad King’s fancy. Deep blue eyes bore into him, almost searching, definitely judging. Sunlight reflected off of them, and Jim took a second to contemplate their real colour- they appeared nearly navy without the sun, but a brilliant sky blue with it. The pupils were dilated, probably with fear of the weapon of The Ice Tiger’s killer, and the overall effect was that it looked extremely- expressive. What that expression said, exactly, would forever remain a mystery._

_As captivating as the eyes was its nose, bright and shiny pink even after all these years. Fleetingly, Jim thought that someone must be paid quite heavily to maintain The Ice Tiger in its current state of grandeur- not a speck of dust on its immaculate white fur, not a tear or a leak of goose down to be seen- even its majestic wooden mount it was kept on gleamed under the harsh afternoon sun. The fur looked soft, and Jim was suddenly filled with an intense desire to touch it. It was with great exercise of will that Jim was able to keep his hand to himself- after all, he was but a messenger at the Mad King’s palace, and who knows what fate he might meet if he dared to touch what might as well be the Mad King’s most prized possession. He was Mad, after all._

_Just as Jim was thinking of the fifteenth reason for not touching the extremely tempting Ice Tiger, the door to the waiting chambers he’d been led into was rapped hastily, and the Mad King’s announcer walked in, sweaty and out of breath. “Messenger of Fyrie, please rise in reverence for His Holy Highness, King_

“-Victor!” shouted Yuuri, almost dropping his laptop on the white cat plush toy as said assaulter’s ice cold hands gripped him from under his shirt. Victor laughed, giving Yuuri one last squeeze before letting him go and plopping down on the couch beside him. Immediately, Victor grabbed Yuuri’s laptop, ignoring his protests in favour of going through what he’d written with almost childlike glee.

“Bad day, huh?” said Victor, once he’d finished reading the weird- and frankly hilarious- scene Yuuri had attempted to write.

For a second, Yuuri contemplated acting offended and making Victor beg for forgiveness for saying something like that. But even as he thought of it, he knew Victor would see right through whatever act he put on- after all, they’d been doing this for too long to not know each other’s bad days.

So, instead, Yuuri let all the tension that had accumulated in his body since the dreadful morning leak out. With a deep breath, he leaned into Victor, the tight feeling in his chest easing slightly when Victor moved his arm to accommodate him in his embrace.

“How could you tell?” asked Yuuri, just for the sake of it- and because he didn’t really feel like talking about _why_ he was having a bad day.

“Because you weren’t able to describe The ‘Ice Tiger’s’ expression- meaning you can’t make sense of your own feelings. And also because you basically wrote a three hundred word scene describing Makkachin’s cat plush toy. This is a new low even for you, Yuuri.” Said Victor, voice light and teasing, with no hints of malice in it whatsoever.

Yuuri sighed again, burrowing further into Victor’s embrace. He knew that Victor knew not to ask about it, and he took a second to appreciate how far they’d come in this relationship to know each other’s ticks so well. Victor hummed, setting the laptop aside- after saving the document, because Yuuri’s fans were weird and he didn’t want to rob them of anything- and pulling his phone out of his pocket.

For a while, everything was silent as Victor scrolled aimlessly through Twitter and Yuuri let his mind become progressively devoid of thoughts. Soon, he settled into that not quite uncomfortable space between sleeping and being awake, eyes closed and body pliant against his husband’s warm side.

Suddenly, he felt a shift in Victor’s posture, almost imperceptible to others but glaringly obvious to Yuuri, who had spent the better part of his life studying every aspect of The Victor Nikiforov. He returned back to complete wakefulness slowly, eyes flitting first to Victor’s furious face and then to the cause of that fury- his phone.

The screen was white except some blue flashes, and it took a second for Yuuri’s eyes to focus on the text-

“ _Yuuri Katsuki should jus stop writing. His last book is a absolute disaser, and honesly, the next will be to. A masivve waste of time- dont read The Frie Fantay. Go to you’re own country, homo!”_

Immediately, Yuuri’s heart sank, and the dread and anxiety he’d felt when he’d first read this tweet immediately after waking up resurfaced doubly strong. He closed his eyes again, taking a few deep breaths that only slightly lessened the lead in his stomach. It was only once he was calmer that he noticed that Victor was shaking, _shaking_ with fury, typing away on his phone with an expression that everyone in Victor’s class- and life- knew meant trouble. For them.

“ _@KatsukiH8r I would’ve asked you to think from an author’s perspective, but seeing how small a brain you actually have, I don’t think any form of thinking would be possible. Please do us all a favour and buy a thesaurus, and maybe once you can actually understand the language, you’ll appreciate The Fyrie Fantasy- note the spelling here- for the literary masterpiece it actually is. Till then, please prick yourself on a cactus and stop wasting internet space. We have better things to read than your- again, note the spelling there- poorly typed and maddeningly backward tweet.”_

Yuuri watched Victor press ‘post’ with more force than necessary, letting his first smile of the day come onto his lips. He could’ve stopped Victor if he wanted to- had before, on many occasions- but he’d wanted to say something himself, and it was nice to be defended by someone else for once. Still smiling, Yuuri plucked the phone out of Victor’s hands, breaking free of his embrace in favour of climbing onto his lap.

“Why are you smiling?” said Victor, eyes still hard and angry and sharp. Yuuri shook his head, taking Victor’s face in his hands and leaning in to peck his lips softly.

Once, then twice, then thrice, until Yuuri lost count. What started as pacifying pecks soon turned into charged kisses- Yuuri’s bitten lips pushing hard against Victor’s smooth ones, heavy breaths mingling as he pushed Victor’s mouth open to take what was his. It didn’t take long for the anger to bleed out of Victor’s body, and soon, he broke off for air. Yuuri used the opportunity to move on to his neck, leaving a trail of harsh bites and soothing kisses that had Victor moaning and bucking his hips against Yuuri’s in a mere shadow of the delicious friction they both sought.

Victor’s right hand moved to clutch Yuuri’s hair and bring him back to his lips, the left curling under his shirt and dragging him impossibly closer. The raging fire running in their blood cooled somewhat, then, into the equally hot embers of passion and love. The frantic pace their kiss had taken bled into the loving movement of lips against one another, until they pulled back, once more, for air.

Yuuri’s eyes were bright, lips red and shiny, and Victor couldn’t help but trace their perfect shape with his fingers. “Thank you,” said Yuuri, the shape of the words soft against Victor’s fingers. It was everything and nothing at once, but seeing Victor’s answering smile, Yuuri knew that it was enough.

“Always,” said Victor, eyes speaking volumes as he leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by true events, y'all. 
> 
> Leave a kudos if you liked it, and positive comments to make my day!
> 
> -love,  
> N


End file.
